virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Cornwall
Jennifer Cornwall is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Biography Jennifer was never a normal kid, or ever had a normal childhood. When she was only young, maybe about five she first discovered her phasing ability which then followed her flash steps. This was when they came. Her parents easily complied, they didn't seemed phased by this at all. She cried a lot that night. She can't remember what turned her into this worry wort. Maybe it was just her parents. But some of it was probably to do with her training. She was often threatened with great deals of physical pain, sometimes if she done something wrong she'd be left in a dark room for hours on end with absolutely nothing to do. That's when she cried a lot. She never really did toughen up like some of the others but she did excel at the tests. Most of these tests would be held in a room suspended above a massive chasm so that she didn't phase out of the room. Most of these tests would be dodging bullets, dodging other projectiles and seeing how thick of an object she could phase through. As she got older less and less kids would show up. Each of them had different powers and of course could do different things. Sometimes if they tried to escape she'd see horrible sights of these kids getting punished. They taught her how to fight basic in a few different styles,how to disarm people, how to knock people out and how to shoot a handgun. It was about 18 they put her out on an actual mission. It wasn't anything too big, just to infiltrate and take out a corporate head. The mission went well, she was quick and successful at her job but when she came out of it she broke down completely. She took a day or two off after that. For about two years they sent her out on different missions, with one only happening every 3 months. None of these were too big but they were always ones that tested her greatly on her ability. As of right now, she's been deployed in Heartania and has been told to await further instructions so as of now she leads a semi-normal life. Appearance Jennifer stand at about 5ft 5 inches tall. Her skin is fair, plump and healthy like a peach. She has green eyes sat apon an oval face.Her hair is long and red. Her mouth is slim, sitting firmly below a slightly upturned nose. Her casual outfit is a blue tank top with blue jeans and white sneakers. She sometimes wears her hair back in a pony tail. But on jobs she wears a special type of uniform. Her uniform is a black turtle neck. She wears black jeans with a holster on the left side of them. She wears black combat gloves with a small symbol of a bird on the back of it. She also wears her hair up. Personality Jennifer is quick and panicky most of the time. If she's ever in a dangerous situation she makes sure to get out of there as fast as possible. Due to her panicky nature this makes her extremely cautious of any situation, which often gets her dragged around a lot. This panicky nature extends to almost anything she does and is easily worked up. Jennifer also fidgets alot and has her own personal fidgeting tool which helps her calm down in moments of extreme anxiety. She can mostly retain a calm persona but inside she's often thinking about tons of things and turning herself into a massive worry wort. Sometimes she can turn her mind off and focus on her job. But, if she's by herself with little external stimuli she can calm herself down and enter a state where she's extremely calm. Abilities''' Flash Step 'Jennifer can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, She can sustain only short dashes. She can maneuver at this high speed accurately but it doesn't cause much shock or disturbance to the surface she is currently on. Phasing ''''Jennifer is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done by moving her own particles move between other. Jennifer is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:SpacemanFromMars